Two of a Kind
by Greys.Calzona
Summary: Slightly AU - Jane Rizzoli, bad ass Homicide Detective, finally works up the courage to ask her best friend, Maura Isles out on a date. As Jane is about to do the one thing she's been dreaming of for years, her twin sister, Lindsay shows up and confuses things. As both sisters develop strong feelings for the Doctor they need to decide what matters most, family or love?
A/N: Hey everyone! I had this idea for a story but I had the fantastic **Cooper159** write the first chapter. Unfortunately, she can't update the story because she has other amazing stories to write for so I will be taking over. Hopefully I can make this story as good as she would of made it. -S.

Two of a Kind

Slightly AU - Jane Rizzoli, bad ass Homicide Detective, finally works up the courage to ask her best friend, Maura Isles out on a date. As Jane is about to do the one thing she's been dreaming of for years, her twin sister, Lindsay shows up and confuses things. As both sisters develop strong feelings for the Doctor they need to decide what matters most, family or love?

Chapter 1-Today was the day

Jane Rizzoli was in a good mood considering she was on her way to solve a homicide. The Italian had gotten up extra early, taken a long shower, for once put conditioner in her hair and brushed it once it was dry. The detective had put on her best work suitable, outfit. It was charcoal black pants suit, with a matching crimson red silk blouse. It was tailored properly to fit her body, it hugged her hips and ass perfectly and stopped just above her ankles, revealing her neatly polished trustee boots. The suit had been a forced buy, persuaded by her mother and cost more than three months wage. After months of never wearing it, afraid to wreck it and complaining of how much money she'd wasted on it, Jane had found the perfect day to wear it and that day was today. Jane was happily singing in her car, the radio blasting some cheesy morning tunes and the detective had two cups of steaming hot coffee in the cup compartment next to her gear box. Today was a big day for the detective, a day she'd been waiting for, for years. Today was the day Jane Rizzoli finally worked up the courage to ask her best friend Maura Isles out on a date. The two had been back and forth with their nonstop flirting for years and Jane was informed last week how Maura had broken up with her latest toy boy. Yes today was going to be a perfect day.

Strolling into the bulleting whistling, Jane was swinging her car keys on one hand, while the other was occupied holding the coffee.

"Jane." Frost called grabbing the detective's attention.

"I think there something you nee-" Frost started.

"Not right now Frost. I have something important I need to do." Jane said, still whistling as she placed her keys in her drawer and grabbed her newly purchased holster and clipped it onto her belt before placing her gun in.

Korsak walked over to Jane's desk and was about to grab one of the coffees.

"Ah! Hands off! Not for you." Jane warned the older man, slapping his hand away.

Korsak put his hands up in surrender and smirked.

"Is Maura in yet?" Jane turned asking Korsak.

"Her cars here so I think so." The older detective said.

Jane smiled and nodded, grabbing the coffee and walked out of the bulleting and towards the elevator.

"But Jane, I seriously thin-" Frost tried again shouting down the hallway.

"Frost my man I will find you later. Right now I'm busy." Jane said before walking into the elevator and pressing the down button.

"You are my witness. I tried to warn her." Frost said to Korsak as they both laughed.

The Elevator door dinged indicating Jane had reached the bottom floor, still whistling the detective walked towards Maura's office and saw it was empty, she noticed the morgue light was on and smiled. Heading through the hallway and towards the morgue she saw the beautiful Doctor dressed in black scrubs, her hair pulled back into a wavy pony tail, leaning over a dead body and talking into her voice recorded. Opening the door she walked in.

"Lungs retained repeated punctures-"

"How's it going?" Jane said grinning. She loved interrupting the Doctor.

"Slow…Very slow." Maura replied turning around to face the Detective.

"Oh wow." Maura said taking in Jane's appearance.

"What?" Jane said spinning around as if she had a sticky note stuck on her back. "Is there a stain? A rip? Does it look stupid?" Jane questioned afraid she'd made a fool of herself already.

"No, no. Y-you, well you look gorgeous my friend." Maura said with a grin as she walked closer to the Detective, removing her blue gloves she brushed her hand along the collar of the suit and down the the crimson blouse.

"Nice…Very nice." Maura said, shocked Jane's made such an effort for work.

"Why thank you! It cost enough." Jane joked despite the fact she was deadly serious before handing the Doctor a cup of coffee, Maura nodded a thank you.

"What's the occasion? Is Casey back in town?" Maura asked as she wrote down a few notes on her clipboard before taking a sip of the hot beverage.

"What? No he's not back. There's no occasion, well I don't think it's an occasion. Well I guess you could call it an occasion depending on-" Jane began to rambled.

"Jane sweetie, take a breath." Maura said laughing.

"Right." Jane said calming herself down before taking a deep breath.

"Ar-are you doing anything tonight?" Jane asked.

Maura was quiet for a moment, busy thinking.

"No. I'm free…why?" Maura asked, her back to Jane as she leaned closer to the body.

"Well…I was wondering…if maybe…you wanted to er…well…I wanted to ask-" Jane's stuttering was interrupted.

"I've never known you to stutter Jane." A deep husky, not too different from Jane's voice said.

Both women turned and looked towards the morgue door to see a sight that made Maura's breath hitched and made Jane groaned in frustration.

"Lindsay?" Jane asked, not believing what she was seeing.

"Hello baby sister." Lindsay said as she walked over to Jane and pulled her into a hug.

Lindsay Boxer was Jane's twin sister. She was born three minutes earlier than Jane and had for all their lives referred to Jane as her baby sister. Lindsay was the same height as Jane, she had long thick black hair that was about an inch shorter than Janes and more tamed. The older twin had slightly different features, her eyes were slightly lighter brown, her skin was more tanned, most likely due to sun exposure, her eyebrows were dark but thin and didn't have a bend in, whereas Jane's did. Her cheek bones weren't as high and her lips were smaller than Jane's but over all they were the image of each other. Lindsay had more of a bad ass dress sense to her, she wore dark faded jeans with a black buttoned up shirt, that rather than tucked in like her sister, was hanging out. To top her look off she had a black leather jacket on and boots that didn't have a heel. Jane had more of a professional look to her outfit, whereas Lindsay was a more 'don't fuck with me' look. Lindsay wore her badge by having it clipped to her jeans pocket and had a small holster for her gun, whereas Jane's gun, badge and phone were all attached to her belt.

Lindsay was also a homicide detective for the San Francisco Police Department and hardly saw her family who lived in Boston. She showed up whenever she pleased and much like her sister, didn't do goodbyes so she disappeared without a word. Both females were good at their jobs and knew from a young age they wanted to be in the police to stop criminals. Angela always said she never played favourites but everyone knew how much she loved Lindsey, she was proud of everything she did and hardly ever went against anything she did or anyone she dated. The only thing Jane had ever done to outshine her older sister was be the youngest ever female to make homicide detective. Although her sister wasn't far behind, getting promoted to the rank of detective no more than a year later.

Both women had, had their share of crazy on the job, when Charles Hoyt, captured, tortured and nearly raped Jane, it was splashed all over the news around America as they did love a good serial killer. In San Francisco shortly after the whole Hoyt scandal a young man in his early thirties recognized Lindsay and thought she was Jane. He tried to copycat Hoyt and do what he never could by dubbing himself the Kiss-Me-not killer as he tortured and raped couples leaving traces for Lindsay to follow. After everything with Hoyt Lindsay became obsessed with the man afraid she'd go through what Jane went through and after years of obsessing over him, she finally managed to capture and kill him when he kidnapped her. It was safe to say both sisters were badass when it came to their job.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked her twin when she pulled back from the embrace.

However, Lindsay's attention was drawn elsewhere. Turning to the blonde in the room, she looked her up and down and smirked.

"Doctor Isles…" Lindsey said as she took the Doctor's hand and kissed it. "…Always a pleasure."

"Long time no see." Maura said with a giggle.

Did Maura just giggle? Since when did she giggle? Jane asked herself.

"What's it been four years?" Lindsay asked the medical examiner.

"Three and a half." Maura corrected with a big grin.

"Three and a half years and you still look as beautiful as the day I first met you." Lindsay charmed.

Maura smirked and the two continued to stare at the other. Jane broke the tension by clearing her throat.

"Again…what are you doing here?" Jane repeated.

"I'm here for the body as a statue case." Lindsay announced.

"Wait what? That's my case." Jane said, annoyed.

"No…now it's our case, joint investigation." Lindsay said smiling.

"Why?" Jane wined.

"We've seen at least six of these bodies in a statue down in San Fran. I've been working this case for about two years and it suddenly went cold…until now." Lindsay explained, staring at Maura again.

"Well, I'll need all the evidence and information you've got."Jane said as she started to walk to the door but stopped when her sister didn't follow.

"Linds…come on." Jane said.

"I handed everything we had over to the black guy opposite your desk." Lindsay said as she walked next to Maura, examining the body.

"Frost…how many times do I have to tell you his name is Frost." Jane complained.

"Mmmm." Her sister replied.

"Well I still need your insight." Jane continued.

"I explained everything to Frost…I think I'll stay here and watch Doctor Isles examine the body…if you don't mind getting started without me?" Lindsay said with a flutter of her eye lashes.

"Actually, Maura doesn't like people around when she's trying to work. She hardly lets me stay for lon-" Jane explained.

"No, I don't mind." Maura said, not looking up from the body.

"She can stay." Maura said looking at Jane.

"You can stay." Maura grinned as she looked to Lindsay.

"Alright…it's settled then." The older twin said with a wink.

Jane huffed as she started walking towards the door.

"Oh Jane." Maura said.

"Yeah?" The Italian questioned.

"What was it you wanted to ask me?" Maura said, suddenly remembering they didn't finished their conversation.

"Oh I-Er-I-I.." Jane stuttered remembering the main reason she was down in the morgue, both Maura and Lindsay were looking at her.

"It doesn't matter." Jane said before heading out of the room.

Maura shrugged when she looked towards Lindsay before handing the twin a pair of blue gloves.

Jane stomped her way up to the bulleting, she was so annoyed. Today was meant to be the day she asked Maura out but it completely backfired as her twin sister decided to show up and to make things worse. Jane was also annoyed at the fact Maura seemed to be flirt back with Lindsay. Jane adored her sister and loved her to pieces but ever since she went through a horrible divorce with her ex husband as well as having a miscarriage all she seemed to do was sleep around with both men and women.

"Why the hell didn't anyone tell me my sister was here?" Jane wined as she slumped down on her desk chair.

"I tried to tell you!" Frost defended, sitting back in his chair.

"Urhhh she's working on my case." Jane huffed as she buried her face in her paper work.

"She's not that bad." Korsak argued.

"She's reckless, trigger happy, big headed an-" Jane began.

"Badass." Frost filled in.

Jane gave Frost a 'really' look before squinting her eyes.

"I'm badass." Jane argued.

"You're reckless." Korsak intervened.

"I am not reckless." Jane squealed.

"You shot yourself." Korsak said with a grin.

"You're trigger happy." Korsak continued.

"I hate you both." Jane said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Frost asked.

"I am going to see my Ma." Jane explained before dragging her feet out of the bulleting.

Meanwhile back in the morgue, Maura was busy leaning over the body and examining her wounds.

"So…what was the vics cause of death?" Lindsay asked, leaning extremely close to Maura with a big grin.

"Erm, I-I don't know yet." Maura said, swallowing the lump in her throat

"Well, they bled out…" Lindsay suggested at the size of the stab wounds as she traced a single, gloveless finger from the bottom of the Doctor's back, all the way up in between her shoulders.

"I-I-I-it's a possibility with the size of the stab wounds." Maura stuttered as she looked over her shoulder, into lighter brown eyes than usual.

"A possibility…take a guess Doctor." Lindsay husked down Maura's ear as she leaned her body closer into the Doctor and placed her hands down either side of Maura.

"I don't guess." Maura whispered as she turned around in Lindsay's embrace and began to remove her gloves.

The two were so close that they were sharing the same air. Maura subconsciously took her bottom lip between her teeth and looked up at Lindsay. Lindsay grinned, her eyes never leaving Maura, she took Maura's hands in her own and cupped them, holding them tightly. Lindsay leaned closer to Maura and the Doctor tried to lean back but she hit the morgue table, her breath hitched as Lindsay leaned closer and was about to kiss her before she tilted her head sideways with a grin.

"Do I make your nervous?" Lindsey whispered, her eyes on Maura.

"N-no." Maura breathed, barely a whispered as her eyes were pinned on Lindsay's lips.

Lindsey grinned before she leaned forward to kiss the Doctor.

Before their lips could meet Lindsey's and Maura's phone rang simultaneously.

Lindsay groaned stepping away from the Doctor and pulling her phone from her pocket.

"Boxer." Lindsay greeted answering her phone.

"Isles." Maura said whilst clearing her voice.

"Okay, yeah I'll be there." Lindsay said before hanging her phone up.

"Yes, I'll be right there. **Do not** move, nor tamper with the body." Maura warned, her tone professional.

"Saved by the bell." Lindsay grinned before winking at the Doctor as she headed out of the morgue.

Maura exhaled loudly and shook her head, she couldn't help but feel how intense that was.

"I can't believe you didn't warn me." Jane wined over a cup of coffee her mother was pouring.

"Janie she's your sister." Angela warned her youngest daughter.

"Jeez no shit Ma." Jane mumbled into her coffee.

"What your language." Angela threatened as she slapped Jane's arm.

Jane rolled her eyes and took a long sip of her coffee.

"There's my baby girl." Angela said putting down her coffee mug as she practically ran over to embrace her eldest daughter.

"I thought I was your baby girl?" Jane said sarcastically.

Angela ignored Jane's comment and pulled back from the hug before planting kisses all over Lindsay's face.

"Look at you! So beautiful." Angela beamed as she pushed back a strand of hair out of Lindsay's face.

"Hi Mama." Lindsay greeted with a big grin.

"Oh baby, you look so skinny have you been eating?" Angela said as she patted her daughter stomach before examining her.

Lindsay just grinned and walked over to stand next to Jane.

"Yes Mama. I've been eating fine." Lindsay said as pinched the cherry from Jane's bunny pancakes.

"Do you want some pancakes sweetie?" Angela asked her eldest daughter.

"No thanks Mama." Lindsay replied with a big smile.

"Oh come on you, dispatched called we've got another body." Lindsay said whilst ruffling Jane hair.

"What?! You're telling me this now?" Jane said as she gulped down her coffee.

"Wait, why did dispatch call you and not me?" Jane questioned as she took a takeout container off the counter next to the sugar and put her pancakes in.

Lindsay shrugged and started to walk towards her mother.

"See ya later Mama." Lindsay said kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Here, take these." Angela said as she took the takeout container from Jane's hands and handed them to her sister.

"What Ma they're mine!" Jane complained.

"Thanks Mama, Bye." The older twin grinned as she headed out of the café.

Angela smiled and watched her oldest twin go before turning to see an annoyed Jane staring at her in disbelief.

"Oh don't sulk Jane. Go do your job, the job your sisters doing." Angela snapped before she walked over to the counter to serve a customer.

Jane rolled her eyes and jogged out to her cruiser.

About twenty minutes later, Jane and Lindsay arrived at the crime scene. There was a statue, not to different from the one that had a body in it that was currently laying in Maura's morgue positioned on a park bench, in front of some bushes, not far away from a lake. Jane grinned as the two twins showed their Id's and walked under the crime scene tape, Maura was stood close to the body sniffing, she can smell deco Jane thought to herself.

"What are you grinning at?" Lindsay inquired as she nudged her sister.

"Nothing." Jane said, her face becoming serious.

As the twins got closer, Jane greeted Maura with a smile and a nod, whereas Lindsay greeted her with a wink, effectively making the Doctor blush.

"Who called it in?" Jane asked one of the officers stood next to Maura.

"Some man walking his dog, seen it on the news apparently and called local authorities, then I patched it through too homicide said it was 911 Boxer case." A uni informed Jane.

"Woah, this isn't detective Boxers case it's mine, detective Rizzoli." Jane informed the officer, who looked between the twins and shook his head before walking off.

"It doesn't really matter whose case it is Jane." Lindsay said to her sister.

"Yes, it does. I'm lead detective on this case, it's my case." Jane said, pulling rank.

"Whatever you say Janie." Lindsay teased.

"I don't think it matters who's case it is, just that we solve it…together." Maura intervened trying to break up the sibling rivalry.

"Actually, it does Maura it can interfere with paperw-" Jane rant want interrupted by a rustling in the bushes behind the statue.

Jane and Lindsay both simultaneously drawn their weapons and pointed towards the bushes. Jane's had instinctively pulled Maura behind her, protecting her from any potential danger.

"Has anyone perimetered the area?" Lindsay whispered to the rookie who was struggling to pull his gun from his holster.

The younger officer, shook his head and shrugged his shoulders indicating he hand no idea. Both sister's rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

As Jane was about to come out with a sarcastic comment a figure suddenly darted from the bushes.

Jane was too late reacting and just pointed her gun in the direction, whereas her twin sister had long put her gun back in its holster and ran after the hooded figure.

Jane watched as her sister sprinted after the figure and had no trouble catching up to them before she wrapped her arms around their waist and threw all her weight forward, tackling them to the ground, effectively sending them both straight into the lake that was nearby.

There was a couple of seconds where neither came back up from under the water until suddenly they both emerged. The hooded figure was a man who now was soaked and his hood down with his arms in handcuffs. Lindsay was stood behind the man, also drenched, her black hair soaked and pushed from her face with her arms firmly on the man holding the handcuffs in place. All the officers around the crime scene and people watching began to clap their hands.

"Oh my." Maura said as she to grinned and placed her bag on the floor so she could join in with the clapping.

"Jeez Rizzoli, maybe you should be more like your sister." Crowe another detective who had showed up said.

"Show off." Jane mumbled before turning back towards the plaster covered body.


End file.
